


Family bonding

by Mywoojinie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Smut, Open for request, Pregnancy, Sorry for typo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie
Summary: Ten having four child is a blessing. but,  one more family members would be awesome.---"Papa, Daddy !! When will Yanggie born ?! i'm excited " Sicheng ask_MAINLY KUNTEN, SIDE SHIPS ARE MENTIONED TOO_*WARNING. SMUT AT THE END OF CHAPTER 9. IF YOU'RE MINOR, PLEASE SKIP*
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna add more chapters. wait for the other works okayyy. i will update it per weeks.
> 
> Papa is for Ten  
> Daddy is for Kun

Ten have been go in and out of toilet for more than 5 times within 10 minutes ,Kun sighs ,this situation really make Kun worried about his pregnant husband. Ten due are supposed to be 2 more months, but now he have been dealing with morning sickness again. He is tired for kept vomiting nothing and need to deal with headache and numb legs. 

" Thanks for always taking care of me, Kun, you wake early in the morning and help me go through this a lot " his eyes watery and open his arms for hugging Kun back.

" We should go to the clinic after give all our child their breakfast kay?" Kun whispered to his man that wrapped hugs.

"I'm okay, I don't want to go to the clinic, you know how i hate to go there aren't you ? and yanggie also don't like it " while caressing his hand to his stomach.

" Yeah, i knew babe, but i don't like to see you suffering like this, you looks really tired, i don't want anything to happen to my one and only person that i love the most " Kun wrapped his arm to Ten belly. " And i don't want yanggie felt sick when you're sick too" now kissing Ten's belly.  
Ten smile at the sight of his husband lovingly caressing of his pregnant tummy. 

"Okay , now let's go to the kitchen and make our others child a breakfast. I don't want you to be alone in this room , at least if you're with me in the kitchen i can take good care of you. now let's go " Kun wrapped his hand around Ten waist and helping him to go to the kitchen.

" M'kayy. now sit here. you want some tea dear ? " after handling his husband a drink . 

" No, i'm okay, i don't need anything or else i'm vommiting again " Ten response while gulping for the drink. 

Sicheng now wake up and headed to the kitchen with his small legs after smelt something nice. 

" Daddy, Papa !! " Sicheng runs towards both of his parents and tried to cling to his pregnant Papa but his Daddy stopped him and hugs him and say " Papa can't lift you up baby, he is so tired right now " 

Sicheng then looks up to his Papa and asking him is true and Ten slightly nodded to his older son questions. 

"What's wrong with Papa ? Are Papa sick again Daddy ? " his eyes watery, and both Kun and Ten felt sorry for him. He is so mature at the age of 7. He really loved them so much that ge can't bare with anything happen to both of them. 

" No baby, Papa okay . Yanggie is not okay, me and Daddy are gonna go to the clinic later, we want to check if Yanggie is okay. " Ten replied .

"Are you sure Papa ? Can i touch Yanggie ?" Sicheng flash his watery eyes to get a permission from both Ten and Kun. 

"Of course you can baby" Ten replies.  
Kun lifting his older son and get him sit next to his husband. 

"Yanggie, are you okay? Are you sick ? Did you wanna see me that badly and that's why you ask Papa and Daddy to go to the clinic? " Sicheng whispered to Ten belly . 

Both Kun and Ten smile brightly at the sight of his older son really take good cares of his younger brother and even his soon to be brother. Kun hands now tangle with Ten hands to shows how grateful he is to have a good son like Sicheng. 

" Okay, that's is baby, i think Yanggie still sleeping. now let's wake up your brothers kayy ?"

Kun lifting his older baby to his chest while whispering to him " Baby, can you please take care of your little brother awhile while me and your Papa go to the clinic ? i will ask uncle Jaemin and Jeno to fetch all of you okay? " 

"Okay Daddy!! I will take good cawe of them daddy. don't wowwy daddy !! " Sicheng smile.

" Xuxi, Guanheng, Xiaojun !! let's take a bwekfast ! Daddy cooks some fried rice and omelette with some pancakes !! Let's go!! " Sicheng shouted loudly. 

"Hey baby, use your inner words, don't shout like that" Kun warned him and then kiss on his cheeks. 

"Sowwy Daddy" Sicheng frown. 

" Now, babies, let's go eating your breakfast kids " Kun spoke to his kiddos. 

" Daddy ! can i hope to your back pwese ? pwese ? . my ankle hurt " while Guanheng make a pouty face.

"What's happened little baby ? Did you jump your bed again huh ?" Kun sighed at his naughty little boy. He is the most hyperactive between the three triplets. Maybe because he is the youngest between them. 

"Okay, now hops to my back little baby, let's enjoy the ride !! But, after taking some breakfast, you need to go to the clinic with me okay? i scared that your injury can be worsen if we don't treat it okay?" Kun reply and start caressing Guanheng cheeks.

"Yeayyy ! Thank you Daddy !. Okay Daddy. i'm sowwy for make you woweied Daddy. " he replied.

"Daddy!! i want too !! " shout Xuxi . 

"Baby, haven't i told you. no shouting please " 

" Sowwy Daddy. " Xuxi frowned . 

"Sorry baby, i only able to lift one person only, my back say no " Kun chuckled. 

" Xuxi-ge , how about we run to the kitchen together?!" Xiaojun hugs his brother to comfort him. 

Kun eyes watery at the sight where his son being so cute like that. He is so matured compared to all of his triplet at the age of 6.

" But careful boys ! i don't want any injury happens again okay " 

" Okay Daddy ! we pwomise Daddy " 

\-----

"Papa !! we miss you ! " the triplets shouted excitedly when they saw their farther sat at the kitchen table. 

" Auch, my puppies. i miss all of you too. Sorry for last night. i sleep early and didn't play with all of my babies "

" It's okay Papa ! We know you need lots of rest ! " Xiojun replies 

All of them are sat on their own chair. Taking care of 4 little kids at the same time really tiring for both Kun and Ten. Xuxi spilled their juice on the table. Guanheng being the baby he is, wait for Kun to feed him even though his is old enough to eat by himself, but Kun don't care because Guanheng is too cute to handle. But for Xiaojun and Sicheng, both of them behave well even though Xiaojun sometimes spills his food to his clothes.

"Okay boys, after this, you all should take a bath okay ? All of you not include Guanheng will be fetch by uncle Jaemin and Jeno. You can play with Renjun, Haechan, Chenle, Mark and Jisung okayyy. But you need to take good care of yourself and remember, Chenle and Jisung still a little babies, don't be too harsh on them okay ? " 

" Weally Daddy ? Yeay ! I can't wait !! " Xuxi excitedly swings his arms in the air to show how he is so excited to play with their cousins.

"But Daddy, why uncle Jaemin gonna fatch us ? Where are you going ?" Xiaojun shows his blur face. 

" Me and Papa will go to the clinic dear. first i will bring Guanheng to the clinic and then we will go check Yanggie. Yanggie is too tired and Papa tired too" 

Xiaojun and Xuxi then cling to their Papa, arms in the air to touch his Papa bloated stomach. Kun smile at their cute sons.

" Yanggie ! are you okay ? Do you want some cookies Yanggje ? i save some !! " Xuxi whispered to Ten's belly . 

" Yes Yanggie. and i got some snacks for you too ! You want it Yanggie ? " Xiaojun muttered his words. 

Ten really in loves with all of his child . They are so cute. really excited over small things and really cares about each others too much. He really thought he is so lucky to have husband that really take good care of him and to have 4 child that are well behaved and cute is a blessing. He cannot ask more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qian Kun and Ten can't hide their sweet even though they have their kids making mess all over the house .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not native speakers. so i'm sorry for any mistake during the whole chapter.

"What's with the goofy face?"His thumb stroked the back of Ten hands.

"I looks ugly Kun. why did you still take goods care of me? Looks at my bloated tummy. I think you feed me too much. Yanggie seems lots more bigger than i carried our triplets " Ten frowned at the sight of him in the mirror. 

"No love, you're always beautiful as angle in my eyes. You're carrying our babies and that's why i really give you more foods than you required to. And don't get mad at me, you're the ones that cannot stop munch snack even on our bad love" Kun kiss at his husband left side of lips. 

"So. if i'm not pregnant our baby so you not gonna take good care of me huh ?" Ten pout and glared at Kun. 

"No dear. don't think like that. even if you're not pregnant, i'm gonna take good care of you. I can use my super power to get you what you want which is mostly are about food " Kun chuckled.

And Ten could not help but smile to the ear for his husband sweet words. 

"But babe. looks. i can't even fit in our large mirror. " 

" Ohh. don't worry. i can make it into pieces for you okay ? and i'm gonna buy new mirror that fits all 6 of us okay ? How dare you mirror !! Did you just make my lovely person frown?? " Kun reply while caressing Ten's tummy. 

"Uhh. are you-- " but then soft lips placed on his lips. He cannot deny that his stomach feels butterfly at the sudden action. 

"You really know how to stop me from nagging huh ?" mutters his words even though their lips aren't part away.

"I know everything about you dear. Small gesture like this are my little gifts for your nagging session dear " 

"Hmphhh. i'm mad at you now ! " Ten glares. 

"No you didn't love. Or else i don't want to make some delicious Thai food that your mom give me recipe last night " Kun joking around. 

"Nevermind ! i don't care. i can cook it myself too " Ten stick his tongue jokingly. 

"Uh -- ehhh . No baby. i'm sorry. i'm just joking around. " Kun whispered and hug him tightly. " I don't want anything happens to you at the kitchen. i don't want you cut your fingers again baby. I'm sorry " Kun kiss him in the forehead . Can't resist at how cute his husband we he is flustered. It was hard dealing pregnant Ten. He get really sad at some times and changes in the blinks to being mad enough and can be sweet as hell. But Kun didn't mind it. cause he loves everything about Ten.

"Daddy. Papa !! You need to help me. These kids messing around at the living room " Sicheng burst into their bedroom. 

"Hey baby. aren't i told you before? You need to knock the door before you coming like that " Kun speak to his older boys. Kun and Ten both really strict when it comes to their child going into their room. They don't want them to see anything that gonna be embarrassing moments for both of them.

"Sowwy Papa. But this is serious. You need to help me ! " he said

\-------  
Looking at the mess the triplet did make both Kun and Ten shocked. 

"Ayoooooo babiessss------" Kun muttered his words. 

"Don't be mad dear. let them be happy. they have been so behave lately, so we pass this okay ?. There are so cute, and thus, they knew how the texture of this tofu " His thumb stroked the back of Kun hands.

"Urghh, Okayy dear " Kun calmed down at smile at the sight of Guanheng are in the bad mess where his hair turn white , while Xuxi can't stop eating tofu even though all of his hands occupied by bunch blocks of tofu and Xiaojun is leaning on the mess, maybe thinking of he play snow. Both Kun and Ten can't help but smile brightly at their hyperactive sons. 

"Daddy. so what are we going to do ? " Sicheng ask.

"Oh baby, how about we all play this time? i knew you want to join them too " Ten smile at Sicheng. 

"YEAYYY !!!. Okayyyyyy , get away kids ! i will jump through this ! " Sicheng runs towards Hendery and Xiaojun.

Now watching at the mess where Xiaojun fought with Guanheng just because both want to play with Ten are the cutest moments ever .

"Junnn. i got here before you. " Guanheng eyes watery. 

"But you lose rock paper scissors with me. You need to accept it. And after this you're not gonna be the youngest anymore. So don't act like this hen " Xiaojun answered firmly. 

"Daddy !! Papa !! is it true that i'm not gonna be the youngest anymore ?" Tears start dropping from his big eyes and he changed destination to his Daddy's lap. The way Guanheng crawl like a baby makes Kun can't takes his eyes down at how cute his little baby is. Kun lift him up and the way Guanheng arms wrap to his neck and his head lean onto his Daddy's shoulder shows how little he is than his others brother are. Kun shoulder's are wet with tears. He know Guanheng really sad about it. 

"Hey baby, don't be sad. Yes. you're not gonna be the youngest anymore. Yanggie will be born later right ? But. You know , you can be like yours gege. You will be the gege too later . So you will be a big boy ! You can do whatever you wants like what Sicheng-ge do okay ? " Kun comforting him and wipes his tear. 

"Really Daddy ? So i can play with my friends every evening ? Woahhh ! Papa !! Get yanggie out now " Guanheng smile. 

Ten just chuckle at his son request.But when he glanced at Sicheng and Xuxi, things gotten uncontrolled. Both of them started left an evidence in their house. All spaces are a full mess. Every places has the white cast. even on the cabinet. They put the tofu in there. 

"Ohh boy ! This is getting uncontrolled. Stop with all the mess. Let's get all of you clean. We will going to eat outside today. "okay?" 

Make all of them bath in the same time really is a tiring job they've done ever. Sicheng kept on playing his games even though water pouring hard from the shower. Luckily it is water resistant or else, Kun and Ten need to buy him more of it. Guangheng swinging his pants in the air, imagining him as a coboy , Xuxi turn upside down in the bath tub and Xiaojun can't stop spraying water all over the bathroom. Luckily their bathroom is large enough to fit all of them together. 

_________ 

Both Kun and Ten are in their room. They need to change their outfits too after battling with their child to make them wear the same outfits. incase one of them missing , it is easier to let people know that their kids are all together .

"Where are we going to eat ? and what are we going to eat ?" ask Ten while clicking on his own food to search for foods they want to go. 

"Urmmm. how about porks ?" Kun replies while smiling.

"Urghhhh. No. That was so expensive. You know that i eat 4 servings of it when i'm pregnant aren't you? " 

"Porks are expensive ? So you're expensive ? Hmmm. i thought i can eat you anytime i want " Kun smirked. 

"So you're telling me i'm a pig ?! . I'm not going then ! " Ten replies in anger .

Kun knew this will happens. So he kiss Ten non stop until Ten formed a smile . He knew Ten well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for loving it. Do comments so it will boast my mood to uploads new chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten being jealous is so cute for Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not an English speaker. so pardon my grammar and all the mistakes i had done. And... would like to highlight. Kun's family speak in mandarin , and Jeno's family speak in korean. But Kun's family know korean, so they talked with others using korean.

Two months had passed. And today is the day Ten is due to giving birth.  
Even though Ten had experienced it so many time of labour pain, Kun still worried at him. He whispered to Ten's ears " if i could take away your pains, i will. because i don't want you to feel this pain again. i'm sorry to make you go through the same pain again dear " Kun's eyes watery at the sight of Ten holding his breath to suck away the pain. 

"It's okay, i'm the ones that want another child. So i don't bother to feel the pain again love "Ten words stuttering from his soft pale lips. The pain really are much worse than before. He can't help but to squirmed hard his husband hands, and maybe that's gonna left a marks on his hands. 

"That was a sharp pain.” Ten muttered his words despite all the heavy breathing. Another stab of pain flashed through and Ten winced. " Call doctor for me. it's time already ".

Through all the process, Kun with him all the time. Didn't even left go of Ten's hand and kept on kiss his husband forehead, at least to soothe him that everything will be alright.

After 20 minutes of dealing pains, a loud baby cried breaks the silent. Both Kun and Ten shivering and tears non stop flowing down both Ten and Kun cheeks. Kun smooch Ten cheeks with kisses and then take Yangyang to his chest. " Baby, you made it. Thanks again " Kun muttered his words. And Ten is more than happy sightings at both Kun and Yangyang.

___________________________________________  
2 days later  
___________________________________________

" Hey Kunkun.... Hmmmm. i think you don't really give me attention anymore. You give all your love to Yangyang " Kun pause to what Ten muttered. He didn't even think about it. He has been too excited and more than happy to have Yangyang that he forget to give all the attention Ten need. Ten is more happy to have Yangyang, but he get a little jealous with all the attention his son get from his husband. Ten missed being babied by Kun too. 

Kun lying Yangyang down on baby coat carefully. He rubs his hand across his son's back when starts to twist his head around after being lied down, patting Yangyang's padded bottom after he settles for a comfortable position sprawled on top of the bed.

Kun headed to the bed and sit next to lying Ten. " I'm so sorry baby, i'm really sorry. I don't know my actions have make you felt like that" Kun smooch Ten's forehead but Ten didn't even flinch and looks away. 

" You make me jealous. As soon as i wake up, you're playing with Yangyang. I thought you gonna cuddle with me until i wake up. You know what. i'm horny, but when i ask you, you don't want to do that. i've been enduring it through 9 months and now , you still don't want to do anything too. Luckily Jaemin and Jeno want to take good care of our child for a weeks, or else.... you won't even stay with me. Also you didn't even let me do anything. How bored i'm. You know me right. i hate lying down on the bed all the time. even to give Yanggie milk, you also didn't allowed me to stand. " Ten whispered his words. His cheeks burnt red. He know he been too much, but he just wants attention. 

" I'm sorry dear --- i'm really sorry. Urghh. about you being horny, I ----- i know baby, i just don't want to see you in pain. We can do it later if you still want it. And... sorry. Yanggie is too cute. i can't even take off my sight from him. He resemble both of us a lot . Yes. i know all of our babies resemble us. But. he is a bit different. You meant everything to me back then. Like the moon to the dark sky paving a path to life." Kun adds, voice as soft and as sweet as cotton candy. "And you still mean everything to me now. Several years have passed and nothing has changed nor diverted the love I have had and still have for you. And with our new born, or ould childs, my love for you is high as Everest mountain. "

With the response, Ten can't help , but felt apart. He is sorry about being too much . And the way Kun accept his apologize by smooching him and left lots of kiss to Ten face non stop. 

_______________________________________  
At jaemin and jeno house  
_______________________________________

"Dada. Can we get ice cream for dinner tonight ? " Renjun ask Jeno. 

" Urmm. yes dear. But only after you eat your dinner, or else Daddy will be mad at me for giving all of you sweets before you eat something. 

" Okayy Dada " Renjun kiss his Dada cheeks.  
" Guys---- tonight after dinner we get to eat ice cream !! " 

" Hurray ! " Guangheng replies from the upper window. Since he get some candy that morning, he become more hyperactive and has been climb up window and wall just like Spiderman. And Xuxi kept chant Guanheng name. 

Both Jaemin and Jeno aware of this things gonna happen since Ten and Kun already warned them to not give something sweet to their childs in the morning, but both Jeno and Jaemin can't resist glommy face Ten's childs given them in the morning because both their parents are not with them.

While both Winwin and Xiaojun play toy with Chenle and little Jisung.  
" Uncle Jaemin ---- Look at Jisung. he want to swallow this car ! " Xiaojun muttered his words. Without further a do , Jaemin left his kitchen without even turn off the fire. 

" Ayoooooo Jisung-ah " Jaemin carry Jisung onto his chest and take back the car his little son nearly to swallow and put it next to Winwin. Winwin is too focus on building lego and didn't even flinch at all. 

A few minutes later, their kitchen start evaporated. Shocked with what happened , both Jaemin and Jeno ran towards the kitchen and shut off the fire. 

" Hmmmm. i think , we should just order dinner today " Jaemin tugging his arms to Jeno waist. 

" Okay. that's a good idea... But------ what should we order ? We don't even know what Kun's childs aren't allowed to eat. I'm scared that something more horrible than Guanheng climb up to the window will happen tonight" Jeno replies. 

" Do we need to call their parents asking about it ? I don't want to disturb them doing their things " Jaemin smirk.

" Hmmmm. that things? i don't think they will do that at this hour. They are not like us " Jeno smirk and kiss Jaemin pouty lips without hesitation.  
" I will text them later " Jeno muttered his words between Jaemin lips. 

" Dada ! Daddy !! We have guest today ! " Haechan blabbering.  
Both his parents react and changes glares between them. " Hmmm. i think he really learn it from you babe " Jeno whisper to Jaemin. And Jaemin just nod at him. 

Their kids really resembles them a lot. Chenle with his chubby cheeks, Renjun being talkative even though at early age. Haechan the savage ones. And Jisung the cutest ones. And they are all get the same attention they need despite of have many siblings which only 1 year apart . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope lots of people sent comments to me. So i can improve more and i can know if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit short cause i had no idea....

" There you go, baby.” Kun places the bowl in front of the his precious husband who’s really busy staring at Yangyang. The guy’s excited smile and lit up eyes instantly drop when he sees the contents of the bowl, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“What’s wrong, my baby ?” Kun asks him. 

“Yucky!”

Kun shakes his head and picks up the fork . “Fruit are yummy baby, and they help you to get better! Doctor recommended that you should at least eat an apple per week baby " Kun spoons the contents of the bowl, attempting to aeroplane it to Ten, even making the silly little plane sound to make him ate it. But Ten just puffs out his cheeks and turns away with Yangyang in his arms, leaning at his chest , aggressively dodging his husband attempts to get the fork near his mouth. “No! I can eat any pills but not fruit. Yukss " 

" Okay, up to you baby , i doesn't want to force you doing anything. But trust me. i don't want you to be sick. If i make a juice out of it, would you consider it " Even though Ten is so childish , he still love his husband to the moon and back. 

" Hmmm. depends " Ten replies and kiss Yangyang cheeks and then kiss Kun to stop him from replying his answer.

" Oh. Johnny and Taeil will stop by at 5 pm today. They coming with Doyoung and Jaehyun " Kun spoke as he parted from the peck and headed to kitchen.

____________________________

Loud knocking at door make Kun grasp and run to the door to make sure Yangyang aren't awake at the sudden loud noise. 

" HI ! WE'RE HERE TO VISIT YOUR BABY !! " Doyoung and Johnny screaming at the door and their behaviour make both their boyfriend shy in embarrassment and both taeil and Jaehyun scoop their boyfriend into hug so they will stop them from doing more stupid things together. 

Then all of them heading to master bedroom where Ten and his baby are.  
" Hey Ten ! How are you feeling ? A little bit better ? Does it really hurts during that time or does it feels okay? And Kun told me that you always on your bed. Does it really hurt than before? " Doyoung give him lots of questions that make all of them chuckled. 

" Yahhh ! You should ask one by one ! I forgot your first question. Ask me again " Ten replies and lift his back to straight his posture with Kun help. 

" Urmmmm. i'm more than okay Doyoung , and it hurts much more than before, maybe because Yanggie is more bigger than anyone else cause during pregnancy , i can't even stop munching. I literally ate 6 times per day. And.... i'm not moving from bed aren't because i'm not well . But you know Kun right? He wouldn't even let me step on my feet. Even if i want to go to the toilet , he will infant me like he did with Yangyang " Ten cheeks becomes red. 

" You're so whipped Kun " Johnny smirk .  
" And.. why did you let Jaemin and Jeno take good care of your child ? I and Johnny can help " Taeil let out his voice.  
" Oh... uuhhh " Kun sighed.  
" Both of you are so busy and didn't even have time for yourself. So i don't want to bothered you " Kun pursue his words.  
" Actually i really hope that you let us take care of your child. At least with that, we can get some holiday from works. That was the only solid reason to take a week off " Taeil muttered his words. 

" Oh. and while you're all here, can you please stay a little longer ? i'm gonna fetch all the kids from Jaemin. They must be really miss both of us so. much after one week apart " Kun said  
" Don't worry Kun , i wouldn't let your love die or what. We haven't fought for 3 months already. " Doyoung smirk. 

" Hey , let's grab some ice cream ? I've bought it. can you please bring it here ? " Ten asking his best friend, Johnny.  
" Alright. But did Kun allowed you to eat em? " Johnny frown.  
" He didn't let me, but i don't care. This is only the time he wasn't around. And~~ Doyoung and Jaehyun has leave already, so they will not tell Kun about it. I trust you John,so. don't ever tell him bout this okay "  
" Okayyy. this is only because i hate your pathetic face and i will do anything to make you happy. But... if he know bout this, both i and Taeil will leave this town. Hikssss... i don't want Kun to nag at us. He is so irritating when he nagging. I've suffered enough with my husband nags. i don't want to suffer more " Johnny replies.  
"Ohoiiiii ! What both are you doing ? Eating ice cream while i'm not here?! " Taeil pout.  
" Hmmm. Johnny, you need to do something.. I hate seeing him pouting like that. Eyuw " Ten chuckled.

___________

As soon as Kun car parked , all his child get out of the car and rushing to their house. Since Kun didn't allow Guangheng to follow his brothers, so he is in his father's embrace. ( Thanks god Jaemin and Jeno didn't told him that Guangheng climb up the window , or else , something will happen ).

" Papa !! " all of them shout and run towards the bedroom. They didn't even greet Johnny and Taeil.  
Ten smile fondly to all of them and shed tears after a week he didn't meet them, he has been miss them so much that he always call Jaemin only to have a lil talk with his babies. 

All three of them climb up the bed and hugs their Papa tightly where Xuxi hugs his Papa legs like a koala and both Xiaojun and Sicheng lean to kiss their Papa cheeks. Looking at the sight, both Taeil and Johnny smile fondly, and then, Kun with Guanheng in his arms, headed to Ten and smooch all of them with love. Without further a do, Ten handing Yangyang to Johnny because he afraid their other child will accidentally do something that can hurt their little baby. Taeil smile till the ears at the sight of his husband taking Yangyang in his arms. He really can't wait to get a baby and see his husband be a responsible father. He just can't wait to make him smile with their baby later. But, with all the busy schedule, maybe he should think about it again. Later. he will discuss about it with his husband.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour busy to take their child to sleep, now both Ten and Kun can slept. Both of them to tired to stay awake even though they need their moments together. 

Both of them hop to their king size bed and being cuddly enough. Even though their bed is large, both of them love to sleep in each other embrace. Maybe that's why they still love each other even after 7 years of marriage and still counting. They did not change anything from their behaviour during first year of marriage and will not change anything too, even the slightest things such as brush their teeth hand in hand before bed, shower together and all the things. They didn't change any of it, they still do it together even though sometimes their kids roaming around and want an attention from them. 

As soon as both of them fall into deep sleep, their little baby crying out loud that made both of the shocked and fully awake. This is normal since a week has passed, every night, Yangyang will crying. It was normal since they get used to it already, but still, it is too tiring.  
"Baby, can you please take care of him tonight? " Ten whimpers towards Kun while blinks softly.   
"Okay dear, since tonight is turn " Kun kiss Ten eyelids to make him go to sleep again. Under the dim lights, he can see how beautiful his belongings is. How beautiful Ten is.   
"Okay baby, today is my turn to feed you" Kun brings him towards his chest and feed him with milk that has been warm by Ten before. Kun still in awe with Ten that he make everything ready so they don't need to rustling in the kitchen warming up Yanggie milk that has been freeze by Ten because he can't breastfeeding him.

Kun carry Yangyang into his chest and feed him. He thinks he is so lucky to get Yangyang, his little smile that formed when he is in his dad arm, tugs him carefully. How he miss this moments since his other child already old enough to be held like this again. After a while, the little baby snuggle into sleep again. Now he can sleep peacefully. So he bring the baby towards the baby coat. That was the best idea to put the baby coat next to their bed. 

_______________________________  
The next morning   
_______________________________

" Baby, wake up. It's 8 in the morning already " Ten kiss his husband cheeks but when he wanna peck Kun eyelids, he notices that sweats on his husband forehead.   
"DID YOU CATCH FEVER ? NO NO NO THIS CANNOT HAPPEN ! " Ten put his back hand to Kun's forehead and sense the heat. " Whyyyyy ! " Ten whines. He really can't process why his husband had a fever and why now , because things can get really worse if someone caught a fever. Their child will caught a fever too and if things like that happens, life is miserable. One person needs to take care of every one and that's sucks. 

____________   
Johnny and Taeil's apartment  
____________

Johnny wondered if this was all a dream, waking up next to the person he loved the most and being able to touch, kiss and hold him in the early hours of the morning. The sun was warming their bodies and the covers were tangled around them, but they were in each other's arms, Taeil tucked under his chin, arms holding him tightly, and it was all that mattered.   
With a sleepy smile on his lips, he pressed a kiss to the top of Taeil's head, slightly tightening his arms around the smaller body. He hummed in content and closed his eyes for another moment, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

It wasn't long until a gentle whine was heard, muffled by his own chest, he look down at the eldest boy. His long lashes make the eldest boy looks gorgeous even when he sleep.

"Good morning, dear" Johnny whispered.

"Morning, baby" Taeil giggled, voice coated with sleep and shyness. The name always made him know that Johnny is his and forever will be his.  
"Baby, can we discuss something ? " Taeil blink softly at his husband.  
" Will you let me to get pregnant too ? i want babies too " Taeil whine.  
" Are you sure ? Are you sure you can take good care of our babies ? am i not enough for you ? i'm your baby though. " Johnny replies.

During their talk, Johnny phone rang and shows Ten calling.   
" Oh. Hi Ten, why did you call early in the morning ?" Johnny answer

" Sorry for bothering you, but can i ask a favour from both of you ? Can you help us taking good care of our kids. Uhmm. Kun caught fever and if we didn't quarantine him from the kids, all of them gonna caught fever too. Can you please help us ? Atleast until Kun feeling a little better ? " Ten muttered.

" Oh. of course. Hope Kun will get better. And, at 10 we will pick them up okayy " Johnny replies. 

"Thanks John " and then their call end. 

" Baby, Ten ask us a favour to take good care of their child because Kun caught fever. So. i think this is a good actions for us to see if we are ready enough to have our own babies after taking care of their mischevious kids" Johnny explain. 

" Wahhhh ?! Really ? So if we succeed, can we make a baby then ?! " Taeil excitedly replies. 

" Urghhhh. Yeah----- Maybe ------ " Johnny stuttering. 

_____________________

" Baby. " Kun whines inside their blanket.   
" Yes baby ? " Ten fasten his walks.   
" Hmmm. haven't i told you to walk slowly. i don't want you to stumble on your feet " Kun spoke with a firm voice. 

Ten cups Kun's cheeks and kiss him softly. his thumb stroking Kun's collarbone.   
" You matters the most for me. So i don't mind if i stumbled on my feet "   
Kun snorts at Ten's words.  
" Baby.. i wanna cuddle ! i don't want to eat or anything. Just cuddle with you "   
Kun really all cuddly when he sick, so Ten wouldn't mind since he love when Kun want to be in his embrace. Thus, he loved Kun's scent so being all cuddly are not a sin since he know , his antibody is good enough that he wouldn't catch a fever just because he stayed in bed with Kun.  
He grabs the sides of Kun's face, squeezing the cheeks tightly before smacking a quick kiss against his chapped lips. Kun’s expression immediately shifts, eyes turning soft and round.   
Kun grinned and planted a sweet kiss to Ten’s temple, pulling him closer by the waist.

_____________________________

" Ohhhh. Kiddos. Do all of you excited to go the theme park ?! " Johnny shouts excitedly.   
" YES UNCLE !!! " all four of the toddlers shout at the same time. 

Even though the clock show that it is still 10 in the morning and the probability that the theme park are not open yet, they still want to take the kids there because if they came early, both Johnny and Taeil can keep their eyes to toddlers since people are likely still sleeping or doing their things at this hour. 

Upon arriving at theme park, the toddler start chasing each other. How tiring Taeil and Johnny day would be on that day. But. unfortunately, Xuxi stumbled on his feet and face buried on the road. Upon realising what happened , both Guangheng and Xiaojun cried too because both of them know that it was their fault that Xuxi fall flat on the ground. All three of them cried out loud and both Taeil and Johnny panicked. Johnny caressing Xuxi legs and bring him to his chest and engulfing to his hug to make the toddler felt calm.   
" Oh xuxi. Don't worry. i will make it felt like nothing. Don't cry baby " Johnny calming him.   
" Sicheng. Can you help me take out the antiseptic from my bag " Johnny ask the kid and Sicheng rushing to the bag and take out the medicine and hand it to his uncle.

And Taeil start to calming both Xiaojun and Guangheng.   
" Uncle.. i want Daddy " Xuxi sobbing hard onto Johnny shoulder.   
Oh damn. this is the most terrifying things that happened. Ten has told them that if their kids start to cried, they will searching for Kun. And this happens when Kun are not around. This happen when only Taeil and Johnny are with them. 

" Uhhh -- uhhh " Johnny signalling his husband.   
" Babe, Xuxi want his Daddy . What should we do ? " Johnny ask.   
Upon hearing that, Sicheng reply " That's okay uncle. Just call daddy. Xuxi will be okay after that "   
Not wasting time, Taeil rang Ten phone.   
" Urghhh. Ten. Xuxi cried... An--- and he need his Daddy. Sicheng told me that we should rang you up "   
" Okayy. let me talk to him since Kun is still asleep" Ten reply.  
" Hey my big baby , what's wrong "   
Upon hearing his papa voice, Xuxi sobbing hard again. And after a while Xuxi is calm and Johnny answering it now .   
" Urghhh. Johnny. if they happen to cry again. Just buy them ice cream. And can you change to loud speaker " Ten mutters.  
" Okayyyy my babies. You should enjoy your day at theme park okay. If anything, just ask your uncle to call me "   
" Ai ai Papa ! " Sicheng reply. 

________   
The toddlers and their uncle spent their day well. Xuxi still in Johnny embrace all the time and Sicheng hand in hand with Johnny , refused to walk by himself. Guanheng and Xiaojun hand in hand with Taeil. All day seems so fast with all the joy that they build. Johnny and Taeil smile till the ears with all the memories they built and they get to learn something new . This will be new experience for them.


	6. Chapter 6

It is 7 in the morning of weekend but the scattered sound of utensils from kitchen woke both Ten and Kun up. Upon arriving at kitchen, he saw their older son, Sicheng start to clean the mess he made. 

" Sorry Daddy. I didn't want to wake you and Papa up. But... Guanheng said that he felt hungry. S-- so i want t-- to make him a breakfast " Sicheng sobbing upon knowing that he wake his parents up. 

" Ohhhh baby, no no it's okay. You can always wake Daddy up baby. I don't mind waking up early" Kun coaxing him. 

" What's wrong here " Ten rubbing his eyes languidly as he saw the two of them. 

" Nahhh. nothing much baby. Our big baby just want to make Guanheng some breakfast and he don't want to wake us up " Kun assures. 

" Ohhhh. You're so considerate baby " Ten scope them into hug.  
" Looks like we have teach our babies well " Ten kiss them. 

_______________

Breakfast was ready and all the kids were finally present. Xuxi were groggily poking their eggs, the effects of sleep still clouding him. Sicheng was scarfing down the food presented on his plate while defending any scraps of food from leaving his plate into Guanheng’s as they fought each other for more. Ten was seated next to him, one hand holding his hand underneath the table and another hand scope food for Xiaojun that still half awake. It was the same morning routine for all of them. The same routine that both Kun and Ten love so much. 

________________

" Sicheng-ge " Xuxi mutters.  
" Hmm ?"  
" Why Daddy and Papa stop playing with us ? Why they always next to Yangyang ? Before this, they always next to us. " Xuxi sighed.  
" Okayyy. we need to gather ! i will call Xiaojun and Guanheng " Sicheng whispered. 

" Jun, dery . Did you notice that Papa and Daddy haven't playing with us " Sicheng ask.  
" Ye - Yeah. They don't play with me ! i'm sad ! " Xiaojun reply. 

________________

" Okayy kids ! Turn to the wall " Kun asked them with firm tone. 

" You all know what did you all do huh? And kids. Care to explain why did all of you barging into Yangyang crib while Papa and Daddy feeding him ? " Ten ask, Yangyang still in his hold, sway side by side to prevent the little baby from wake up because of the loud noises they made. 

" W--we just want your attention. Yo-- you don't care about us anymore. You and Daddy just play with Yangyang " Sicheng sobbing. 

" Yeahh. i ask Daddy to play with me and Dowy, but, Daddy refused. Look at Dowy, he ripped. Bu--- But Daddy don't care about Dowy at all " Xiaojun show his favourite doll and tears flowing down his cheeks. 

" And both of you don't let us go near you when Yangyang with you. But he always with you. So when we can play with you " Xuxi mutters, holding his tears. 

Guanheng just nodded at whatever his gege said.  
Upon hearing that, both Kun and Ten droop to the floor, admits that everything their childs told was true. They are not given much attention like before. 

Without any thoughts, Sicheng headed to his room. That's how he is. He is the type that willing to give anything to his brothers. 

" Let me talk to him " Kun mutters and heading to Sicheng room.  
Sicheng is now hides himself in his blanket. His little chest goes up and down rapidly showing that he is sobbing but doesn't want his voice go loud. Upon arriving, Kun heart's broken into pieces. He thought he is a bad parents for making their kid sobbing hard. Sicheng really put the big brother burden on his little shoulder, but why Kun and Ten didn't notice it. His older son been suffering all this time with lack of affection he got, but he haven't been said it before. 

"I'm sorry ! Baby, look at Daddy . We are sorry baby. " Kun pleads and crounches down, closer to Sicheng. But he just hides himself further into the blanket, sobbing a little louder. Kun leans down and hug Sicheng, kiss his visible forehead. This is the bare minimum effort he can do to ease everything, to calm his older son. 

When Sicheng still sobbing, but no voice out, just his body thumping, Kun rests his forehead on the back of Sicheng's head. "We're sorry, baby. We didn't know about this. We will change. Me and Papa will give all of you the same attention, especially you. You will always be our little baby even though you are getting big all day. We're really sorry "

Sicheng slowly shifts which makes Kun retreats. But the toddler still refusing to meet Kun's eyes. Kun smiles softly at this.  
" Promise me you and Papa will always play with us together again ? " Sicheng whisper.  
" We promise baby, I promise " Kun kiss his older son.  
" Let's go to Papa, shall we ? " and Kun hold him, his little head resting on his shoulder and they head to the master bedroom where all the kids and  
Ten there. 

Upon arriving, Kun saw their kids in his husband embrace. Yangyang is set to his crib and the triplets clinging to Ten.  
" Ehemm. only Papa get the kiss and hug ? How about Daddy ? " Kun mutters. Ten sniffs like he wants to argue, but he doesn't.  
" Five ways kiss !! " Guanheng shouted, rubbing his teary eyes.  
And all of them kiss at the same time. The most loving scene.  
" Okay okay, that's it , Daddy. i'm hungry " Ten whines.  
" Okay. Who gonna help Daddy make lunch for Papa? " Kun ask.  
" Me ! " Guanheng and Xiaojun shout.  
" Daddy , can we ate dakgalabi for our lunch today " Xuxi ask, eyes looks like puppy eyes.  
" Daddy, i want prawn " Sicheng continue.  
" Okay okay. i will make all of them. Wait up and play your toys for awhile okay ? " Kun cups Sicheng and Xuxi cheeks' .  
Then, Yangyang cried out loud, breaking the lovely atmosphere.  
" Looks like our little baby hungry too " Ten sighed and Kun just chuckle.  
" Okayyy. Xuxi, Sicheng. You wanna help me feeding Yangyang? " Ten ask.  
" YESSSS !!!! " They shout. 

__  
Kun singing Beautiful by Wanna One as he tornadoes around the kitchen, stirring dakgalbi, sizzling prawn, frying eggs and the kids already playing mess with all the ingredients. But Kun didn't mind it, he gonna let them play with anything as long as no ones cut their hands or set fire in the kitchen. 

Ten shuffles up to where his husband is stood in front of the griddle, still stirring the meat, wrapping him from behind like Koala.

“You look so handsome from back.” He mumbles, face shoved between the other’s shoulder blades.  
" Huh. Do i just handsome from the back ? " Kun pouted.  
" Yes. you only look handsome from the back " Ten smirk and Kun can feel his husband smirk face around his back.  
" Okay " Kun sighed.  
" Because you always look stunning in my eyes ,” Ten says, and pat Kun’s head and press a hard kiss to his cheek from behind. He gazes down to the little man and kiss his forehead,loving the answer he get.  
" Okay. All done. Can you please get me the plate please? " Kun says.  
" Uhmmm. No. Don't wanna leave you " Ten pouted and hug him tightly.  
Kun chuckled at the answer. Sometimes his husband can be too clingy than usual.  
" Ayaaaa. Okay, as you wish " Kun move to the cabinet, still in Ten's embrace. They walk like a crab.  
" Daddy and Papa looks like a crab. HAHAHA " Guanheng laugh.  
Both Kun and Ten just smile at their child.  
" Do how about this" Ten changed Kun position, his husband head on his chest.  
" Papa looks like baby ! " Xiaojun reply. 

Ten tilt his chin up a lil bit and he can saw how beautiful Kun is, his forehead blinks with slight sweat. His eyes glittering under the light. His eyelashes long and neat, but the most important things is, his husband plump lips.  
" Why are you looking at me like that Tennie?" Kun ask and he kiss Ten's forehead.  
Ten blush and reply " Nothing. How lucky i am to get you " and left a peck on his husband cheeks. 

" Daddy. We hungry " Sicheng whimper.  
" Okay okay. Sorry baby . Get your seat and help you brother too please ? " Kun reply.  
" And Tennie... Go take your seat please " Kun continue.  
" Nahhh. i wanna sit with you " he replied, still engulf Kun. Kun still don't know what had happened to his husband, but he didn't mind it. Because he love this side of Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SCREAMING AT HENDERY AND YANGYANG BLONDE HAIR °=°


	7. Chapter 7

Today is grocery day for the family since their cabinet out of stock because Xuxi and Guanheng been munching non stop. Maybe it was part of getting older. And getting ready to go us the hardest. 

" Okay Xuxi, come. Let Papa help you wearing this " Ten show him jumper clothe that will look really good on xuxi small figure.   
" Nooo ! I don't want to wear that. That wasn't my clothes ! That was Sicheng-ge's " Xuxi starts to throw tantrums.  
" How about this ones? " Ten pick up the Dinosaur outfit.   
" Nooo ! That was Sicheng-ge too " The oldest twins stomping his feet.   
Ten can't denied, most of Xuxi outfits are from Sicheng. Just because Xuxi has the same figure with Sicheng, so Ten thought they can share, but not for Xuxi. He is jealous. He always get his brother's clothes, while his other twins get their clothes by their own. How he thinks he should not have the same figure with his gege. That's what kids always thinks. " Why should i reuse, why can't i get my own belonging " Then Xuxi mutters his words while sobbing " Why i always use gege clothes, while jun and hen don't need to use gege clothes " 

"Hmmm. What happened ? Xuxi. Explain ? " Kun ask, not too firm and not too soft but his glare can stop Xuxi from throwing tantrums.   
" I don't want to wear Sicheng-ge clothes. i always get his clothes " Xuxi sobbing.   
Kun glares become soft at the answer. He admit it.  
" Okay. How about you wear this outfit first, then we go buy what you want at the mall today ? " Kun ruffle his son's hair.   
" You promise Daddy ? " Xuxi wiping his tearing eyes.   
" Yes my little big boy. You can get yours " Kun caressing Xuxi cheeks and kiss him.   
" Okay baby, Let Papa help you okay. But i demand for a kiss too " Ten pout.   
Xuxi kiss his Papa's lips and ask for forgiveness.   
" But Papa. Daddy need Papa's kiss too " Kun tilt his chin. And they kiss, just a peck. 

" Papa ! i want to wear that outfit too ! " Guanheng whines.   
" Let Daddy help you, today all of you guys will wear the same outfit okay ? " Kun smiles at the thought all of his babies have matching outfits. 

___________________  
Going to the mall kinda therapeutic. Xuxi and Guanheng hitting high notes, singing whatever song the radio playing. Sicheng and Xiaojun battling using cushion and Yangyang cannot even keep calm with whatever happening at the moment. It is so hard for Ten to calm him down, even when Yangyang was given pacifier, he didn't stop from crying.   
" Babe, why Yangyang keep crying ? " Kun ask, eyes still to the road.  
" I don't know baby, i've given him the pacifier, but he refused it. And i don't think he poo or anything. Guys. Can you please lower your voice a lil bit. You're so loud my baby " Ten murmur.   
" Sorry Papa " All of the kids reply.   
" Let me help you, put him in my lap " Kun reply.   
Ten put the little baby to his husband's lap and Yangyang stop crying.   
" Aiyaaa. Yangyang must be really love you than i aren't him ? " Ten pout.   
" Of course he is " Kun chuckled.   
___________________  
Once arriving at the mall, they drift apart. Kun with the twins, shopping for the clothes and Ten with Sicheng and Yangyang, shopping grocery. 

" My big baby, go choose your clothes by your own. " Kun smiles.   
" Daddy ! I want too " Guanheng pout.   
" You already have lots of clothes aren't you ? " Kun caressing Guanheng cheeks.   
" Okay Daddy. But can i buy toys instead ? " Guanheng showing his puppy eyes, he knew that it always works when he do that, and he just asking his father to buy clothes because he knew he will not allowed to do so, so that's why he came with the idea, so he can get new toys in return.  
" Yes, you may, but once you get your toys, come here again. " Kun assured.   
Once all the things have done, Kun came with the idea to surprise his husband. So, he ask the twins a favour to help him to find the things he need. 

___in the mean time___   
" Where is your Daddy eh? i've been calling him, but he didn't even answering." Ten ask Sicheng.   
" Does anything happens? He haven't did this before, he will always answer my call, but why he didn't answering it huh ? " Ten thought.   
Luckily, Ten with his oldest son and youngest son, so, they are pretty calm, not giving him more headache but giving him assurance. And it has been 5 minutes,but the amount of call Ten made are about 30 times, yet none of it are ringing. They have promised to meet at the same places, but only Ten and the kids are there, usually, Kun is someone that didn't spent much time for shopping, and so do the kids, so it is kinda weird for him to take much times, Ten thought. 

15 minutes past and Kun is back with the kids.   
" Hi baby, sorry i'm late " Kun mutters his word and kiss Ten's cheeks and then proceed to take Yangyang from Sicheng. But Ten are not replying anything, his face still grumpy. Upon sensing the tense in Ten's face, one of his hand cups Ten's cheeks, caressing it, but Ten just being Ten when he is angry, he didn't even flinch, and by that, Kun knows, he fucked up. 

All the way to the home, the kids all quiet, maybe they can sense they tense from his Papa's face. Ten just stay silent, didn't even flinch when Kun holds his hand during the journey.   
" Urm, are you hungry baby? Should we go to the nearest restaurant and eat it there? " Kun ask.   
" Take out " That's the only sentences from Ten.   
Now, Kun really really know that he really fucked everything. How his surprise gonna works if his lover is really mad right now. 

__Upon arriving at home__________

Without even turns back or taking care of the kids like usually Ten did before, he just go straight into the house, Yangyang still in his embrace. So, Kun take his role helping the kids, and it is a mess for him. He need to infant Guanheng who fall asleep and need to piggyback Xiaojun at tge same time just because the kids don't want to walk by himself. Luckily Xuxi didn't ask him to infant him too, or else, he will never be able to step in their house with all the twins and might be stumbled over nothing. 

" My big baby, can you help me take a look of your brothers for a while? Go eat your dinner with them okay? And don't make a mess while i'm not here, and, once Daddy done talking with your Papa , i will wake Hen up to take his dinner okay " Kun mutters to Sicheng while bending down to put Guanheng on the sofa. 

Kun knock the bedroom's door before in, and he saw Yangyang still on his Papa's lap.   
" Ten, Baby, Honey, i'm so sorry " Kun said, now sit next to his lover.   
" Baby, say something. " Kun whines, hands interlaced with Ten but still, the younger didn't even say anything, eyes still on Yangyang.   
" Baby, i'm so sorry for making you like this. i'm sorry for make you wait " Kun mutter.   
" You left me waiting. And you didn't even picked up my calls " Ten speak.   
" Yes. i'm so sorry. i will not repeat it again. i'm really sorry " eyes still on his lover face's.  
" You left me freezing with our kids ! I nearly freezing to death like Elsa from frozen " eyes now stay on Kun's.   
" Babe, Anna is the one that freezing, not Elsa " Kun smirk, showing his dimple.   
" Okay okay, you left me like Anna " Ten pout.   
" Sorry baby. I promise i will not do that anymore, and i will answer your call even though i'm in the toilet " Kun whisper.   
" Promise ? " Still pouting.   
" Yes, i promise " and Kun kiss the pout away, kiss twice, thrice, until both of them out of breath.   
Making out is simple for them, everything can be solved with communication, they just need to talk for a while and everything will be okay again. Even the slightest problem can be solved with this method.


	8. Chapter 8

Kun was tired. After 3 hours of spending time in his director room, having meeting about new song that will be produced and heard all the nagging after 10 hours of throwing idea for the new pre-release song by himself, meeting with the boss really fucked his day, he just wanted to crawl into bed and pass out for three days. With a yawn, he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. And by the time he arrives home, it's already past dinner time and the kids will already sleep. As soon as the clicks sound, he meet with his lover, carrying their little baby and he feel all the tiredness are vanished with this lovely sight. 

" How was your day baby ? " Ten ask.   
" Rough. my boss kept nagging. Forget about me. How about you? " Kun sighed.   
" As always baby, Xuxi and Guanheng having a little fight over who get to feed Yangyang " Ten answer, eyes   
" Can i carry him, please ? " Kun pout, his eyes showing puppy eyes.   
" Urhmm. No ! You haven't take a shower yet and i don't want my little baby to be carry by his Daddy who haven't shower yet " Ten giggles, turns his back to his lover.   
With the answer, Kun just whine and snuggle his face to the crook of Ten's neck. And Ten just stay still and not refusing and feel comfortable with it .They stay in that position for whoever know how longuntil sound growling from Kun's tummy.   
" Oh. i heard something, what it is ? " Ten turns and one of his hand reaching Kun's tummy and caressing it.   
" My baby must be hungry. Baby, what do you want ? " Ten murmur.   
" Yesssss. your baby is soooo hungry " Kun whines.   
" Okay okay, go take a shower while i prepare your dinner " Ten shoo Kun aways to the bathroom and then heading to Yangyang's crib because the little kid had fallen asleep while both of them in the midst of back hugging. 

\---------  
When dinner is ready to Kun, he come out only wearing bath rob to the kitchen and it makes Ten feeling all red.   
" Why are you blushing baby ? " Kun ask.   
" Uh-uh. Nothing. Why are you wearing like that " Ten reply , hands covering his face.   
" Here you dinner. take a seat sir " Ten chuckled and asked him to take a seat.   
Kun then take a seat and munching his dinner without any words. And Ten just sit next to him, eyes stays on his husband without even blink. And then Ten get an idea to do something, that gonna make Kun flustered like what he did to him a while ago. Ten rest his head on Kun's arms and tangled their hands together. Kun just smile at his lover for that action made by him. But, that was not what Ten intention to do. Ten then untangle their hands and hop to Kun's lap, face facing Kun and then he rest his head in the crooked of Kun's neck, resting like how their kids when there are getting sleepy. And Kun shock and flustered with the sudden actions but shrugged it. One hand resting on Ten's back head, playing with Ten's hair and another one spooning himself dinner.   
" Baby, i just want your attention " Ten murmurs,his head still resting on Kun's neck, sniffing the perfume that Kun usually wear , his hand playing the hem of Kun's bath rob. " I miss you " Ten whisper. It's not that they have been part for too long, but they always say that they missed each other everyday. With Ten working from home, and Kun working in his studio, they part from each other for some time. " I miss you too baby " Kun lips kiss Ten's. " Eyyuww. Your lips is too oily ! " Ten pouts. " You're on my laps baby, how do i gonna wash my mouth, so, werkk " Kun make a silly face and kiss him again and again.   
"Okay okay that's it. We need to get a sleep" Ten tickles his lover to make him stop kissing him and Kun giggles with the sudden attack. 

____________

And they sleep like that, wraps one another in a hug, a smile on their faces while wandering to dreamland. It's always like that, they end their day with a kiss, sometimes rounds of sweet love making. Even though both of them having rough day, they still have each others at the end of the day, so, the next morning both of them gain energy with each other presence. 

____________

Kun wakes up but without Ten today. Only the shape of his lover figure that tattoo to the bed. And he saw a note on his lover's pillow. 

i'm out for a lil bit, my clients want to discuss about our new project, i'm sorry for not be by your side when you awake, and i'm sorry for leaving you during our weekend. The kids already have their breakfast, so, you just eat yours. And if anything happens, just call me. Love you.   
Your baby 

Kun gasps at the notes. This is the first time he will be taking care of their kids by himself. 

____________

It's still 8.30 in the morning, which is just 15 minutes since he wake up, but he already call Ten for 2 times already. 

8:20 am  
" Baby, why is Guanheng lying down at the kitchen ? i thought he faint or what. And why is Xuxi lying down next to bathroom door ? Are they okay ? Does this usually happens to you too ? Are they sad or what ? Or are they just playing " 

8:29 am   
" Baby, if i give Sicheng to play his games, does it makes him calm down ? Because he already sit upside down on our sofa? And---- Why does Xiaojun rolling himself all over the room. Does i just dreaming or what. Help me baby . I can't survive all this alone. I don't know that our kids will be more chaotic in the morning " 

8:32 am  
" Don't worry my love, yes, they always like that in the morning. Just make sure all of them take a shower and don't let Guanheng eat the toothpaste. He always eat them when you didn't notice him. I will be back at 10. And don't forget to feed Yangyang. Bye baby " Ten reply. 

____________

Yangyang already done so Kun changes his hold. He shifts the baby so Yangyang is in a sitting position, leaning against Kun's chest with one arm supporting his bottom and the other securely around his middle to make the little baby burps. Feeding him is the most easiest things to do, but make him burping is as hard as convince Ten to stop eating chocolate when he is bored.   
" Okay baby, it's time for you to take a nap aren't you " Kun shifts the baby again, supporting his head and body with both of his arms, body facing his chest and he move side by side. Luckily Yangyang sleep instantly. He can't stop smiling looking at the little baby.

The other kids already on the sofa, snuggling with each others, watching dinosaur cartoon that Xiaojun insist to watch as his gege and didis lose rock paper scissors against him. Kun then join them snuggles on the couch. Guanheng rest his body and head against Kun's chest as soon as his dad joining him while Xiaojun rest his head on Kun's arms, his doll tugging next to his small body. Xuxi and Sicheng still snuggles with each other, Sicheng being the reliable brother he is, tugging Xuxi in his arms, his chin rest on Xuxi's head. Thanks god, their coach is so fucking big that can fit all of them on it. And Kun thinks, Ten's idea to get that couch is so good, at first Ten insist them to buy that sofa because if both of them are boring to stay in the bed, they will just stay arms in arms on the sofa instead. 

And then the walkie talkie that alert if Yangyang crying making sound, and that's means Yangyang has woke up. Kun shift his position and put Guanheng down and headed to the bedroom. Kun thought Yangyang need some soothing before fall asleep again, so he cradled the little baby and move side by side and sang a lullaby. Kun didn't notice that Xiaojun following him, so Xiaojun reaching ups his arms and touch Yangyang legs, " Why are you crying. You have me. You have Daddy too. Don't cry " Xiaojun soothing him. And as Kun noticed that, he bend down a little bit, so Xiaojun don't need to jump to reach Yangyang's legs. And Yangyang wiggle upon his brother's touch. " Looks like Yanggie don't want to sleep, so, should we play with him Jun ? " Kun ask.   
" Yes please Daddy. Yanggie always asleep. we want to play with him too " Xiaojun answer.   
" Okay, let's go to your gege and play with them okay baby " Kun kiss the little baby cheeks and the three of them heading to the living room. 

As soon as Kun put Yangyang on the mat, all of his other sons crawling to him and all of them smooch Yangyang cheeks with kiss and Yangyang giggles. " Daddy. Yanggie love it ! " Xuxi mutter. Guanheng on the other side acting like he is Yangyang, both hands and legs on the air " Gege, Daddy ! i'm same with Yanggie too ! Kiss me too " Guanheng chuckles and Sicheng takes action and smooching him with kiss all over his body until Guanheng gave up and don't want any kiss anymore. 

Time pass so fast that it's already 10am in the morning and it means that Ten is heading home, Kun can't wait to barge to his lover to tell him that he had done a good job handling the kids. And then seconds afterwards, there's clicking sound of the door and that's mean Ten is home now. Xuxi and Guanheng can't help but run towards his Papa and asked for lifting.   
" Papa ! We miss you ! " Xuxi screaming.   
" Papa miss all of you too baby " Ten reply and smooch both his kids with kiss and then heading to the living room where Kun is there.   
" Papa ! We play with Yanggie ! We don't play rough with him. We are so gentle " Xiaojun whisper and kiss his Papa cheeks.   
Both Ten and Kun shocked that their sons can be so gentle towards Yangyang but playing rough with each others. All of them veing the reliable brothers even though sometimes one of them may be jealous because he didn't get the same treatment as Yanggie get when they play with each others.   
" Baby. i did a good job today! Our house doesn't turns upside down. So it's a great things aren't ? " Kun smiles, showing his dimples.   
" Yes Kun. You did a good job" Ten peck him with a kiss.   
" Baby. i'm hungry. accompany me eat my breakfast please ? " Kun showing his puppy eyes.He know that it always works when he did that.   
" Wait. you haven't ate your breakfast ? " Ten shock.   
" Yeah. got no time to eat them. How do you manage to eat breakfast when i'm barely able to do it. " Kun pout.   
" Baby. that's why i always eat as soon as i wake up. " Ten chuckle.   
" Okay. let's eat my big baby " Ten caressing Kun's cheeks and left all the kids to the kitchen, arms tugging at Kun's wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. SMUT AT THE END. I'M SORRY

" I hate you Daddy " That was the words that spurts from Guanheng mouth when Kun prevent him from climbing the balcony. And the little toddler thumping his legs hard and heading to his room, ignoring his Papa's.  
" Ten. let him be. " Kun look away.  
" But--- he need to know that it was his fault for doing that. He should not hating on you " Ten spoke.  
" It's okay. i will talk to him later. But right now, i just don't feel the urge to do that. I must had been to strict with him. " Kun sighed.  
" Kun, hey baby, look at me "  
and just for that, Kun mustered up enough courage to look Ten in the eye.  
" No. you do that with a reason. i know baby, i know. Sometimes we should be strict with them, even though at the thought of it's makes both of us feeling uneasy to do that. They are all grown up baby. We should not babying them to much. And you do that because you fear he will accidentally stumbled and i do think you're doing good by scream at him, even though it scared me too " Ten assures him, pulls him into hugs. 

Ten ruffles Kun's hair and kiss on top of his forehead's. His husband is too soft when it comes to their babies. Kun's sometimes seen taking lots of their babies pictures whenever or whatever they been doing. Kun strict but when he get angry, he can't even control himself that it upset him more that he get angry to their kids. 

10 minutes past and finally Kun felt the urge to confront his son. He needs to clarify about what he did. As he step legs to the toddler's room. He can't find the sight of the youngest triplets everywhere. Not on the bed, not next to the slide, and not even between the curtain.But then, a light sobbing alarming him and he scrunch down at the top of bed and saw Guanheng curled, sobbing under the bed. That sight really break his heart into pieces. He felt like the ground is swallowing him. 

" Baby.... " Kun paused, words swallow in his throat.  
Upon hearing his Daddy's voice, the toddler sobbing hard, letting out whimpers. Loud enough that it echoes through the room. And Kun let out soft muffles too. But the little figure didn't even flinch, scrunching himself even more. 

" Baby.. Daddy will come back again later when you're good to talk to me okay ? I love you " Kun said and stomping to his bedroom's. The walk to the bedroom feels like a year when Kun's heart are broken to the pieces. As he arrives to the bedroom, he saw Ten breastfeeding Yangyang. Without further ado, he just snuggle at the back of Ten's body. His head burried on Ten's shoulder, scenting the cologne Ten always wear, just to calm himself. And by that, Ten know that his lover not in the right mind and just let his lover do that, so he will eventually felt calm. 

" Ten. He doesn't even want to talk to me. He scrunching down under the bed and is sobbing. I don't know what to do " Kun sigh, upset with it.  
Ten then rest his head on his lover and whispered  
" It's okay baby. Let him be. I will help you talk to him okay " he reassuring him. 

" Daddy. I went to Guanheng to ask him to play with me, but he is fall asleep under the bed. Can i sleep under the bed too ? He looks comfortable ! " Xuxi muttered. Upon hearing that, Kun sobbing lightly to his husband crook shoulder's. That kid must be too tired of crying that he end up fall asleep right there.  
" No. Uh Baby. Let takes a nap on your bed. Cici must be want to sleep on your bed " Ten spoke and hand the older twins his favourite doll.  
" I don't want to sleep with Cici. I'm big. I don't sleep with doll Papa" Xuxi stomping his little feet.  
" Okay okay. You're already big, so you don't need Cici anymore ? If not i will put him in the storage " Ten asked, body still move side to side despite Kun's chin on his shoulder's.  
" Noooooo ! I still love him " Xuxi answer, his eyes wet .  
" Okay okay, i will let you keep him . Here yours'. And ask your gege and your didi to stop playing. All of you need a nap " Ten handed him the dolls with his other free hand's.  
" Baby, help me move the bed and we need to settle Guangheng on the bed " Ten turns his attention to Kun. 

\-----------------  
Guanheng already awake but he is still not in the good mood, so Kun scope the toddler up . His hand cupped behind the toddler head and cradling him against his heart and he rock him side to side. Luckily the little toddler didn't refused to be in his Daddy's embrace. They stay liked that for god know how long until Guanheng whispered to him " Sorry Daddy ". Kun amused with his son, so he kiss him in the forehead and whispered to him " No. You don't need to say sorry. I'm sorry " but Guanheng didn't even flinch, and when Kun look down, Guanheng already falling asleep again. So he put him on the bed again and headed back to where Ten is. 

" So, how's ? " Ten ask, and put Yangyang in his crib again.  
" We're good now, i think.Xuxi and Xiaojun are sleeping with Sicheng in his room, in case if you think your kids are missing. Only Guanheng sleeping bin their room " Kun mutter and back hug his lover tightly. And with that touch, Ten grinning his ass towards the lump of Kun's short's and it makes Kun groan and let out a soft moans. Upon that, Ten become more eager and grinning eagerly.  
" Holy fuck " Kun moans, boner forming from the action. Slowly his fingers slide forward, brushing over the front of Ten’s throat.  
Kun leans again, placing wet kisses over the side of Ten’s neck. one hand splays down over his chest, his knuckles brushing against the low neckline of the tank. He moves to the other side, brushing his nose under Ten’s ear, nipping at the skin with his lips and it makes Ten moans with the sensation, both from his action and his lover action. The moans rhythm but not loud enough to let anyone heard them, because it will be pain in ass if their kids wake up to the sound of moans.  
" Baby, i'm greedy for you " Ten left out his voice and chuckle.  
" Yeah, i know " Kun grins and twists Ten body, facing him directly.  
" We should be hurry Daddy, or else, they will wake up " Ten mutter, eyes locked on Kun's lips.  
" Wait. " Kun untangle the hugs and headed to the door to lock em' .  
" Okay, now we're ready. But you should kept your voice low. It's not appropriate to Yangyang heard this okay " Kun kiss the pout away. But the kiss aren't the usual tender kiss, it is the wet kiss that leads to both of them panting hard, but that doesn't stop them. Kun ran his tongue on the bottom of Ten’s lips, asking for permission, which Ten gladly let him. The lips smacking against each other makes the room more hotter. 

Once both of them already undoing their pants, only the creak sound and crumpling of bed can be heard when Ten on his bacj and Kun already ready between Ten's thighs.

With a lil bit of preparation using lube,Kun lined the tip of his cock up against Ten’s entrance, caressing Ten’s soft skin under his hand to try and relax him a little. Ten could feel his lover slowing entering himself and he squirmed under Kun’s touch. It was slow, too slow for his liking.

Ten try to suppress his moans. Ten could slowly feel his eyes slightly gloss and water, customizing himself to Kun even though there is slightly pain and pleasure forming. He knew how thick Kun was, how his cock fit so well inside of him, how Kun thick shaft would press and slide against Ten’s walls and he loves it. He always has.

Once Kun had made sure Ten was comfortable,  
he thrusting into Ten with a hard and deep pace, the tip of his cock brushing against Ten’s prostate ever so slightly with each punctured thrust. With the same pace thrust, Kun hovering and ended up pinching Ten's still so wet nipple because of the breastfeeding earlier and he even lick it, and that makes Ten squirmed hard, his entrance becomes more tight and it leaves long moans on Kun because of the tight walls.  
They makes loves for 30 min until both of them panting hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comments and drops your idea for my next chapter


End file.
